Ich liebe dich, vergiss das nicht
by Rockabella
Summary: Was passiert wenn dir das Schlimmste widerfährt was du dir vorstellen kannst? Was ist, wenn du mit deinem Schmerz alleine bist? Wird dich die Trauer überwältigen? Und vergiss nicht, Ich Liebe Dich


**Summary:**

Was passiert wenn dir das Schlimmste widerfährt was du dir vorstellen kannst?

Was ist, wenn du mit deinem Schmerz alleine bist?

Wird dich die Trauer überwältigen?

Und vergiss nicht, Ich Liebe Dich

**Warning:**

Ich denke an dieser Stelle sollte ich euch warnen. Die FF ist sehr sehr sehr traurig. Also nicht nur lesen, wenn ihr euch für so etwas gerade in der Lage fühlt.

Der Tod spielt eine zentrale Rolle.

Als inspiration für diese FF galt das Lied "He was a friend of mine" und ein bischen auch der Film Brokeback Mountain.

„Ich liebe dich, vergiss das nicht"

Es war das erste Mal, dass er hier stand. Das erste Mal, obwohl schon Wochen vergangen sind. Er hätte schon längst herkommen wollen, aber er konnte einfach nicht. Es tat noch immer so weh.

Erst der kalte Wind, der durch seine Robe fuhr ließ ihn hochschrecken. Er war schon wieder in Gedanken, wie schon so oft, seitdem es passiert war.

Traurig blickte er auf seine Hände. Er schaffte es noch immer nicht aufzublicken. Es würde alles so endgültig machen.

Vorsichtig drehte er die schwarze Rose zwischen seinen Händen, als wäre sie zerbrechlich. Stumm lief ihm eine Träne über die Wange, als eine weitere Windböe ihn erzittern lies.

Er wusste, würde er aufblicken, könnte er die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Aber war er nicht genau aus diesem Grund hier, um Abschied zu nehmen?

Noch einmal holte er tief Luft, bevor er den Kopf vorsichtig hob und den Stein betrachtete. Sofort verkrampften sich seine Hände schmerzhaft um die Rose und Tränen bahnten sich unaufhörlich ihren Weg.

Leises Schluchzen war auf dem einsamen Gelände zu hören. Erst nach mehreren Minuten schaffte er es sich soweit zu beruhigen um die Inschrift auf dem Stein zu lesen.

_Zu früh bist du von mir gegangen_

_Meine Liebe für dich wird bis in die Ewigkeit reichen_

_Draco Lucius Malfoy_

_ 5. Juni 1980 _

† _28. Januar 2011_

Wieder stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen. „Es tut mir so leid.", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige unter Tränen, nicht in der Lage lauter zu sprechen.

Behutsam legte er die schwarze Rose vor dem Grabstein ab. „Ich vermisse dich so sehr. Ich würde vieles anders machen, könnte ich die Zeit…", weiter kam er nicht, wieder fing er an zu schluchzen, doch es hörte ihn niemand.

Traurig fuhr Harry mit seinen Fingern Dracos Namen nach und seufzte. „Ich wünschte du wärst noch bei mir. Würdest in deiner Wohnung auf mich warten, Tee kochen, mit mir streiten, mich küssen… Aber ich werde nie wieder in deine Wohnung kommen und du wirst nie wieder dort auf mich warten. Es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte für dich da sein sollen, doch ich war es nicht." Traurig stand Harry auf und betrachtete den Grabstein, der so friedlich vor ihm lag. „Ich liebe dich, vergiss das nicht.", flüsterte er nicht genau wissend ob für Draco bestimmt oder als Erinnerung für sich selbst.

Nach einem letzten Blick wand er sich ab und machte sich auf den Weg über den dunklen Friedhof. Er hätte apparieren können, doch er wollte noch ein wenig alleine sein.

Er zog seine Robe etwas fester als ihn eine Windböe erneut zum frieren brachte. Seine Gedanken schweiften schon wieder ab als er in die wolkenlose Nacht sah. Ob Draco wohl von oben auf ihn Blicken würde? Wohl eher nicht, der Schwarzhaarige glaubte eigentlich nicht an Himmel und Hölle. Verzweifelt versuchte er das Sternenbild Draco zusuchen, doch es war zwecklos, er würde es nie unter den ganzen Sternen entdecken.

So setzte er missmutig seinen Weg weiter fort nach Hause, zu seiner Familie. Er lebte mit Ginny und den Kindern in Godric's Hollow. Draco war auch dort hingezogen. Einfach um näher bei Harry sein zu können.

Schmerzhaft erinnerte sich Harry an ihr letztes Treffen zurück:

_Flashback_

01.01.2011

Es war bereits Abend als Harry endlich zu Draco gekommen war. Sie hatten sich fast einen Monat nicht mehr gesehen. Draco stand wie so häufig in der Küche und machte gerade Tee.

Schnell schlich sich Harry an seinen Freund heran und umarmte ihn von hinten. „Hey", begrüßte er ihn und küsste dabei den Nacken des Blonden.

Doch Draco entspannte sich nicht wie sonst in der Umarmung seines Freundes, sondern nahm seinen Becher und ging Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Seufzend folgte Harry dem ehemaligen Slytherin, der bereits auf der gemütlichen schwarzen Ledercouch saß. „Es tut mir Leid, okay?", versuchte Harry Draco eine Strähne hinters Ohr zu streichen, doch Draco entzog sich Harrys Berührung.

„Und was genau tut dir leid? Das wir uns einen Monat lang nicht mehr gesehen haben, das du keine meiner Nachrichten beantwortet hast, oder das du es nicht für nötig gehalten hast wenigstens einen Weihnachtstag mit mir zu verbringen?", fragte Draco sauer und rutschte auf der Couch noch etwas weiter von Harry weg.

„Was erwartest du von mir Draco? Ich habe eine Frau und drei Kinder. Ich kann nicht ständig einfach weggehen. Was soll ich ihnen denn bitte erzählen, warum ich Weihnachten plötzlich keine Zeit für meine Familie habe. ‚Sorry mein Lover möchte auch Weihnachten mit mir verbringen'?", verlor nun auch Harry langsam seine Geduld.

Draco hatte mittlerweile seinen Teebecher auf den Tisch gestellt und war nun auch wieder aufgestanden.

„Werd nicht unfair Harry, wenn ich nur deine billige kleine Affäre bin, dann können wir es auch gleich lassen.", schrie der Blonde, wobei ihm Tränen in die Augen stiegen.

„Jetzt wirst du unfair. Du weißt ganz genau, dass du nicht meine kleine Affäre bist. Ich liebe dich. Aber ich kann mich nicht einfach von meiner Frau trennen.", brauste Harry auf.

Ungläubig liefen Draco nun die Tränen über die Wange, wütend stapfte er auf seinen Freund zu und boxte auf seine Brust ein: „Ich habe meine Frau auch verlassen und bin für dich hier her gezogen. Alles nur für dich verdammt."

Harry versuchte den aufgebrachten Slytherin in eine Umarmung zu ziehen, was ihm nicht sofort gelingen wollte. Als er es endlich schaffte strich er beruhigend über seinen Rücken und sagte: „Ich will den ganzen Pressezirkus nicht mit machen, Draco. Was meinst du was das für ein Skandal wäre, wenn Harry Potter sich von seiner Frau trennt, um mit seinem Geliebten zusammen zu leben. Und was soll ich meinen Kindern erzählen? Wie soll ich ihnen erklären, dass ich einen anderen Mann liebe?" Noch einmal küsste er Dracos Nacken und flüsterte dann: „Ich kann ihnen das einfach nicht antun."

„Und was tust du mir jeden Tag an? Meine Eltern sind tot, ich habe hier keine Freunde… Du bist alles was ich hier außerhalb meines Jobs habe.", schluchzte Draco und kralle sich noch fester am Rücken in Harrys Pullover.

„Ich weiß. Es tut mir Leid.", seufzte Harry da er genau wusste wie weh er Draco jeden einzelnen Tag tat. Vorsichtig zog er den immer noch schluchzenden Blonden mit sich auf die Couch, strich dabei noch immer beruhigend über dessen Rücken. Wie sollte er ihm jetzt nur sagen, dass er auch heute wieder nicht viel Zeit hatte.

Nach einigen Minuten hatte sich Draco wieder beruhigt und sah Harry nun mit rot, gequollenen Augen an. Sacht beugte er sich nach vorne und küsste Harry zart auf die Lippen. Schnell vergaß Harry alles um sich herum und zog Draco noch näher an sich. Ihre Zungen fochten ein stummes Duell, als der Kuss inniger wurde.

Doch nur kurze Zeit später musste sich Harry wieder aus dem Kuss zurückziehen. Ginny wartete Zuhause bestimmt schon mit dem Abendessen.

Draco verstand sofort als er Harrys entschuldigenden Blick sah. Er kannte diesen Blick nur all zu gut, wenn Harry wieder los musste, zurück zu seiner Familie.

Seufzend rückte Draco vom Schoß des Schwarzhaarigen, zurück aufs Sofa und betrachtete seine in einander gefalteten Hände.

„Es tut mir so unendlich Leid.", entschuldigte Harry sich wieder und strich Draco zart über die Wange. Es schmerze ihn zu sehen, wie verletzt Draco war. „Was hältst du davon, wenn ich mir im Februar eine Woche frei nehme und wir uns hier in deiner Wohnung verschanzen. Eine Woche nur du und ich, keine Arbeit, keine Familie nur wir beiden."

Seufzend stand Draco von der Couch auf und zog Harry mit sich: „Versprich nichts, was du nicht halten kannst."

„Ich liebe dich.", seufzte Harry, der bereits an der Haustür stand und Draco zu sich in eine feste Umarmung zog. Noch einmal küsste er ihn leidenschaftlich, bevor er die Tür öffnete.

Er stand schon im Hausflur als er sich noch einmal zu Draco umdrehte und sagte: „Im Februar, ich versprech's dir." Dann war er mit einem Plopp verschwunden.

_Flashback Ende_

Es war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass er Draco gesehen hatte, das letzte Mal, dass er diese zarten Lippen auf seinen gespürt hatte.

Er hatte sein Versprechen eingelöst. Anfang Februar hatte er sich eine Woche frei genommen. Hatte sich auf die Zeit mit Draco alleine gefreut. Und nun? Es war zu spät.

Ohne es wirklich bemerkt zu haben stand er plötzlich vor Dracos Wohnung. Seine Beine hatten ihn einfach hier her getragen.

Was sollte er nun tun? Er wollte doch eigentlich nie wieder hier her zurückkehren.

Intuitiv griffen seine Hände in die Robentasche und zogen den Wohnungsschlüssel hervor. Skeptisch betrachtete er das kleine Stück Metall. Sollte er noch ein letztes Mal in die Wohnung seiner großen Liebe treten? Bereits morgen würde eine Firma kommen und die Wohnung leer räumen. Es war also seine letzte Chance.

Mit zitternden Händen schob er den Schlüssel ins Schloss und drehte ihn vorsichtig um. Knatschend ging die Tür auf und eröffnete ihm den Blick in eine leere Wohnung.

Unsicher und noch immer zitternd trat er ein und schob leise die Tür wieder ins Schloss. Es sah alles noch so aus, als wäre Draco nur kurz Einkaufen und würde jeden Moment durch die Tür treten.

Auf der Couch lag eine verknäulte Wolldecke und auf den Wohnzimmertisch lagen eine Zeitschrift und sein Lieblingsteebecher. Es schien als hätte Draco sich noch vor kurzem auf die Couch gekuschelt und bei einem Becher Tee gelesen.

Ohne es zu bemerken liefen Harry erneut Tränen über die Wange. Doch es war ihm egal. Er wollte trauern, wollte seinem Schmerz freien Lauf lassen. Zuhause musste er sich wieder zurückhalten. Er hielt es kaum aus.

Traurig trugen ihn seine Beine ins Schlafzimmer von Draco, in dem sie so viele und doch viel zu wenige Nächte gemeinsam verbracht hatten. Seufzend setzte er sich aufs Bett und lies gedankenversunken seine Hände über die weiche Bettdecke streichen. Alles roch noch nach Draco.

Plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf etwas neben dem Kopfkissen. Etwas kleines, weißes, kuscheliges. Zitternd nahmen seine Hände das kleine Kuscheltierschaaf an sich. Fest drückte er es an sich und sog den Duft von Draco in die Nase.

Er konnte es einfach nicht zurückhalten, unaufhaltsam begann er zu schluchzend und rollte sich auf dem Bett zusammen. Dabei ließ er das Schaaf keine Sekunde aus den Händen. Drückte es noch fester an sich als wäre er ein Ertrinkender und das Schaaf sein Rettungsring.

Es kam ihm vor wie Stunden als er die Tränen einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte und er es schaffte sich das Schaaf näher anzusehen. Es sah abgenutzt aus als wäre es oft gedrückt worden.

Harry hatte Draco das Schaaf geschenkt, nachdem er wochenlang wieder einmal keine Zeit für seinen Freund gehabt hatte. Es war so verzaubert, dass immer wenn Draco das Schaaf in den Arm nahm und drückte, Harry diese Umarmung spüren konnte.

Und Harry hatte diese Umarmung häufig gespürt, fast jede Nacht, die er nicht bei Draco verbrachte, spürte er die Umarmung und bekam jede Nacht ein schlechtes Gewissen.

Die Umarmungen würde er nicht mehr spüren, doch das schlechte Gewissen, es würde bleiben. Noch einmal betrachtete er das Schaaf und beschloss es mitzunehmen. So hatte er wenigstens eine Erinnerung an Draco.

Er war bereits vom Bett aufgestanden als sein Blick in Richtung Dracos Nachttisch fiel. Der Schwarzhaarige wollte bereits gehen als ihm ein kleiner Brief und eine Schatulle ins Auge fiel.

Noch einmal setzte er sich und betrachte den kleinen Brief, der seinen Namen trug. Er hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Sollte er ihn öffnen? Was würde drin stehen? Könnte er es verkraften?

Unsicher drehte er den Brief Minuten lang in seinen Händen hin und her ohne eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Erst als ihm wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen, wusste er dass er nicht anders konnte als den Brief zu lesen. Er musste einfach noch einmal Dracos Worte lesen. Lesen, was er ihm mitzuteilen hatte.

Zitternd öffnete er den Brief und las die Zeilen, die in Dracos schöner geschwungener Handschrift verfasst waren:

_Godric's Hollow 26.12.2010_

_Frohe Weihnachten Harry._

_Es ist kurz vor Mitternacht und du hast es noch immer nicht geschafft zu mir zu kommen oder mir frohe Weihnachten zu wünschen. _

_Ich habe überlegt dir dein Geschenk per Eule zu schicken aber wahrscheinlich müsstest du dann deiner Familie lästige Fragen beantworten. Also weiß ich noch immer nicht ob ich dir diesen Brief samt Geschenk schicken soll oder nicht._

_Ich vermisse dich. Aber das weißt du. _

_Ich hoffe du hast Weihnachten schön mit deiner Familie verbracht. Ich war hier, hab mir ein paar Filme angesehen, gelesen und auf dich gewartet. _

_Ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen. _

_Ich liebe dich._

_Draco_

_Ps.: Ich hoffe dir gefällt dein Geschenk._

Vorsichtig faltete Harry den Brief wieder zusammen. Es tat ihm so weh Dracos Worte zu lesen. Was hätte er alles anders machen wollen im Nachhinein. Er liebte Draco und sie hatten es nicht einmal geschafft Weihnachtsgeschenke auszutauschen.

Er hatte den Brief gerade sicher in seiner Robentasche verstaut als er zu der kleinen Schatulle griff. Liebevoll strich er über die samtige Hülle bevor er sie öffnete.

Was er dann sah verschlug ihm beinahe den Atem. Es war ein Ring mit eingravierten kleinen Drachen. Er fuhr die Konturen der Drachen nach und lächelte über dieses wunderschöne Geschenk. Erst bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte er, dass Innen sogar drei Worte eingraviert waren: _Für immer dein_.

Obwohl ihm bereits wieder Tränen über die Wangen liefen konnte er doch nicht anders als lächeln. Dieser Ring hatte so viel von Draco aber war nicht zu auffällig. Es war das perfekte Geschenk.

Sofort setzte er ihn auf und begab sich mit dem Schaaf in der Hand zur Tür. Er wollte nicht weiter in der Wohnung verweilen. Er hatte drei für ihn sehr wertvolle Dinge an sich genommen, die ihn für immer an Draco erinnern sollten. Alles andere sollte Erinnerungen bleiben.

Zu Fuß ging er durch die einsamen dunklen Straßen. Es war nicht weit bis zu seinem und Ginnys Haus. Missmutig schritt er weiter. Er wäre gerne noch etwas alleine aber das konnte er Ginny und seinen Kindern nicht antun.

Seufzend stand er nun vor seiner Wohnungstür. Schnell sprach er einen Zauber um die Tränenspuren zu verwischen und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Erst dann schloss er die Tür auf und trat in den Flur.

Sofort vernahm er James und Al's Gezanke. Wie es schien war die gesamte Familie in der Küche. Kaum hatte Lily ihren Vater entdeck rannte sie auch schon auf ihn zu und wollte in die Luft gewirbelt werde.

Harry hob sie hoch und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange um dann zu Ginny und den Kinder in die Küche zu treten. „Hey Dad.", begrüßten ihn seine Söhne. Auch zu ihnen beugte Harry sich hinunter und drücke ihnen Küsse auf die Wangen um dann Lily auf ihrem Platz abzusetzen. „Hey"

„Wo warst du solange? Essen ist gleich fertig.", beschwerte sich Ginny und begann den Tisch zu decken.

Harry nahm ihr sofort die Gläser ab und antwortete dann: „Ich war nur etwas spazieren.

„Drei Stunden lang?", wurde Ginny skeptisch und servierte das Essen.

Dem Schwarzhaarigen war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er so lange weg gewesen war. „Ich musste einfach mal den Kopf frei bekommen."

„Daddy, bringst du uns heute ins Bett und erzählst uns noch eine Geschichte.", wollte Albus Severus wissen.

„Natürlich.", lächelte Harry seine Sohn an und trank einen Schluck aus seinem Glas in der Hoffnung Ginny würde keine weiteren Fragen stellen. Er fühlte sich auch so schon schlecht genug.

Doch Ginny beobachtet ihren Mann weiterhin und fragte, als hätte Al nie dazwischen gesprochen: „Was ist das für ein Ring?"

Erschrocken betrachtete Harry seine Hand die noch immer das Glas hielt. Der Ring. Er wollte ihn nicht abnehmen aber musste Ginny ihn so direkt fragen?

Misstrauisch zog seine Frau seine Hand zu sich und betrachtete ihn genau.

„Ich hab' ihn von einem alten Freund geschenkt bekommen.", versuchte Harry zu erklären.

„Dein Freund scheint sehr auf Drachen zu stehen.", erklärte Ginny und ließ seine Hand wieder los. „Ekelhafte Viecher diese Drachen. Sie erinnern mich irgendwie immer an Draco Malfoy. Weißt du noch wie fies er immer zu uns war in der Schulzeit? Naja…hattest du nicht erzählt das er ermordet wurde?"

Harry war so erschrocken, dass er sich an seinem letzten Bissen verschluckte, warum musste sie ausgerechnet jetzt über Draco reden. Bevor seine Frau oder einer seiner Kinder die Tränen in seinen Augen sehen konnte stand Harry schnell auf und entschuldigte sich vom Tisch.

Blind vor Tränen lief er durch den dunklen Flur auf die Terrasse und war erleichtert die kühle Luft zu spüren. Schluchzend brach er an einem der alten Eichen zusammen.

Wieso musste sie ausgerechnet jetzt von Draco reden. Es fiel ihm so schon schwer genug die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Wie gerne würde er ihr sagen, dass sie nicht so über seinen Draco reden durfte aber er konnte es nicht. Konnte es einfach nicht.

Er zitterte vor Kälte, da er sich seinen Umhang nicht mit nach Draußen genommen hatte. Doch es war ihm egal, er wollte einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden.

Der ehemalige Gryffindor zog seine Beine an die Brust und schlang die Arme um diese um sich wenigstens ein bisschen zu wärmen. Noch immer traurig legte er seinen Kopf auf die Knie und betrachtete seinen Ring. Sofort schweiften seine Gedanken wieder ab. Wieder waren sie bei Draco.

Bis sie ihn zu dem Moment führten, als er Entscheidungen für oder gegen Draco treffen musste:

_Flashback_

01.02.2011

„Mister Potter, Sie wollten mit mich sprechen?", erkundigte sich ein mittfünfziger Herr an der Tür zu Harrys Büro.

Harry war gerade einen Bericht seiner jüngeren Auroren durchgegangen als es an der Tür geklopft hatte. Er war Dankbar für die Ablenkung, da er sich eh nicht konzentrieren konnte.

„Setzten Sie sich Mister …?", bat Harry und schob einige Akten beiseite.

„Spearman", stellte der Mann sich vor und nahm den Platz vor Harrys Schreibtisch ein.

„Ist es Richtig, dass sie der Ablebendenverwalter sind von Mister Malfoy?" Es tat dem Dunkelhaarigen weh Dracos Namen auszusprechen. Er hatte es noch nicht getan seit der Ermordung. Einzig die Distanzierung durch den Nachnamen machte es ihm möglich nicht sofort in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Ja das ist richtig.", stellte Mister Spearman klar.

„Was wird nun mit Mr. Malfoys Leiche geschehen?", fragte Harry und hoffte, dass seine Stimme nicht all zu sehr zitterte.

Kurz runzelte der Ältere die Stirn bevor er antwortete: „Nun, da Mr. Malfoys Familie nicht mehr lebt oder nichts mehr mit ihm zutun haben möchte und Mr. Malfoy selbst nichts gespart hatte, wird seine Leiche auf kosten des Ministeriums verbrannt werden."

Geschockt fragte Harry: „Was ist mit Freunden, hat sich keiner bereit erklärt eine Beerdigung auszurichten?"

„Wir hatten eine Anzeige in Tagespropheten geschaltet aber darauf hat sich niemand gemeldet. – Darf ich fragen woher Ihr starkes Interesse an Mr. Malfoy rührt?"

„Ähm, Draco, ich meine Mr. Malfoy und ich, also wir, ähm wir sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen und ich finde uhm er hat es nicht verdient einfach so verbrannt zu werden.", druckste Harry mit seiner Antwort herum.

„Außerdem hat mich eine Freundin von Mr. Malfoy aufgesucht. Sie würde gerne für die Beisetzung und den Grabstein aufkommen.", log Harry dieses mal mit fester Stimme.

„Und wer ist diese besagte Freundin?", erkundigte sich der Ablebendenverwalter.

„Sie möchte anonym bleiben. Ich soll das für Sie regeln.", erklärte Harry.

„Nun gut. Was stellen Sie sich oder ihre Freundin denn vor?"

„Keine Beerdingung. Nur eine stille Beisetzung und ein Grabstein.", entschied Harry.

Sofort Notierte sich Mr. Spearman Harrys wünsche auf einen kleinen Block, den er aus der Hemdtasche zog.

„Soll irgendetwas auf dem Grabstein stehen? Etwas Persönliches?", fragte Mr. Spearman ohne aufzusehen.

„Ähm ja, sie bat mich, dass ‚Zu früh bist du von mir gegangen

Meine Liebe für dich wird bis in die Ewigkeit reichen' auf dem Grabstein stehen soll.", flüsterte Harry da er einfach nicht in der Lage war, seine Gefühle für Draco lauter zu äußern.

„Eher ungewöhnlich so etwas auf einen Grabstein zu schreiben.", stellte der leicht grauhaarige fest, notierte es sich aber trotzdem.

„Wie viel wird es kosten", fragte Harry und wischte sich unauffällig eine Träne aus dem Auge.

„Es hängt natürlich davon ab was für einen Stein sie möchten aber ich schätze mal es wird um die 253 Galleone kosten.", erklärte Mr. Spearman.

Harry musste schlucken. Es war viel Geld nur für eine Beisetzung und einen Grabstein. Aber er war es Draco einfach schuldig. Er konnte einfach nicht zulassen, dass Draco einfach so in Vergessenheit geriet.

„Wie machen wir das mit der Bezahlung, wenn Sie ich meine Ihre Freundin anonym bleiben möchte?", unterbrach er Harry Gedankengang.

„Es wird über mein Verlies laufen.", beschloss Harry wobei er noch nicht wusste, wie er Ginny erklären sollte, dass er 253 Galleone ausgegeben hatte. Aber er könnte es aus dem Erbe von Sirus bezahlen. Auf das Verlies hatte Ginny keinen Zugriff. Es würde das erste Mal sein, dass er das Erbe von Sirius anrühren würde. Aber Draco war es ihm wert.

„Sagen Sie mir einfach wie viel Geld Sie genau bekommen und dann lass ich Ihnen das Geld zukommen, Mr. Spearman.", entschied Harry und beendete somit auch ihr Gespräch.

„In Ordnung.", war Mr. Spearman einverstanden. „Ich werde mich dann um alles kümmern. Eine Frage hätte ich noch. - Auf welchen Friedhof soll Mr. Malfoy beerdigt werden?"

Harry musste schlucken, was sollte er sagen? In Godric's Hollow, damit er Draco nahe sein konnte, wohl kaum.

„Ähm in Godric's Hollow, dort hat er gelebt. Ich denke es wäre angebracht ihn dort zu beerdigen."

Mr. Spearman nickte Harry noch einmal zu und verließ dann dessen Büro.

Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen, brach Harry auch schon wieder in Tränen aus. Er wollte seine Trauer um Draco frei herausschreien, doch er durfte es einfach nicht.

Immerhin hatte er es geschafft Draco, wenn auch nur durch lügen ein angemessenes Grab zu errichten. Er wollte es nicht nur für Draco tun, sondern auch für sich selbst. Harry wollte einen Ort haben, wo er mit Draco alleine sein konnte, wo er um ihn Trauern konnte und er wollte ihm seine Liebe gestehen, wenn auch für jeden anderen anonym.

_Flashback Ende_

„Daddy, warum bist du so traurig?", wurde Harry aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Traurig blickte er auf und sah in die strahlenden Augen seiner kleinen Tochter.

Obwohl ihm noch immer Tränen über die Wange liefen lächelte er Lily an und zog sie zu sich. Auch sie hatte keine Jacke an und schien zu frieren. Zufrieden kuschelte sie sich an ihren Vater und sah ihn noch immer fragend an.

„Ein sehr, sehr, sehr guter Freund von deinem Vater ist gestorben, deswegen bin ich so traurig."

„Hattest du ihn lieb?", wollte Lily wissen und spielte dabei mit ihrem Haar, das bereits bis zu den Schultern ging.

„Ja sehr lieb. Erinnerst du dich noch als wir im Park waren und ein Freund von mir dir ein Eis gekauft hat?"

„Ja, der hatte soooo schöne blonde Haare, fast schon weiß. Und er hat mir ein Eis gekauft und er hat gesagt ich wäre das hübscheste kleine Mädchen, dass er kennt.", zählte Lily in ihrer noch kindlichen Art auf.

Wieder musste Harry lächeln und küsste seine Tochter noch einmal auf die Stirn. „Genau das war mein Freund und nun ist er tot.", seufzte Harry.

Kurz war es Still, weder Lily noch Harry sagten ein Wort.

„Daddy? Warum hast du so blaue Lippen?", fragte Lily nun und zeigte auf Harrys Lippen.

„Wahrscheinlich weil mir so kalt ist. Am besten gehen wir wieder rein. Sonst erkälten wir uns noch.", sagte Harry und stand mit seiner Tochter im Arm auf.

Kaum trat er durch die Tür empfing sie beide eine angenehme Wärme. Doch er konnte sich nicht lange freuen, denn kaum hatte Ginny entdeckt, dass er wieder drinnen war, fing sie auch schon wieder an ihm Vorhalte zu machen.

„Was fällt dir ein, einfach so beim Essen aufzustehen? Ich versuche meinen Kindern Benehmen beizubringen und du machst alles durch eine blöde Handlung zunichte.", schimpfte Ginny ohne dabei auf seine rotverweinten Augen einzugehen.

Seufzend setzte er Lily ab und sagte: „Ginny bitte nicht jetzt. Mir geht es nicht gut."

„Ich versteh sowie so nicht was mit dir los ist. Seit zwei Wochen bist du schon so komisch. Ständig bist du mit deinen Gedanken woanders."

„Bitte Ginny. Lass uns das ein anderes Mal klären.", versuchte Harry ruhig zu bleiben.

„Und warum bitte können wir das nicht jetzt klären? Seit der Ermordung von diesem Malfoy bist du so merkwürdig. Ich würde einfach nur gerne wissen warum, verdammt.", schrie Ginny nun schon fast.

Harry hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er war jetzt nicht in der Lage sich mit Ginny zu streiten. Aus diesem Grund ging er einfach durch den Flur, nahm sich seinen Mantel und sagte: „Ich muss ins Büro."

Er hatte schon seine Hand an dem Türknauf als Ginny ihn ein weiteres Mal anschrie. „Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach gehen. Harry, ich dachte du hast diese Woche frei und wolltest etwas mehr Zeit mit deiner Familie verbringen."

Er schritt gerade Richtung Appariergrenze vor dem Grundstück als er Ginnys letzten Worte hörte. Ja er hatte diese Woche frei, aber er hatte nicht vorgehabt sie mit seiner Familie zu verbringen. Der ehemalige Gryffindor liebte seine Kinder über alles und verbrachte jeden Tag ein paar Stunden mit ihnen. War es da so egoistisch von ihm eine Woche mal mit seinem Geliebten verbringen zu wollen? Doch diese Frage stellte sich nun nicht mehr.

Da Harry nicht wusste wo er sonst hingehen sollte, apparierte er tatsächlich zum Ministerium und schritt in sein geräumiges Büro, das er besaß seitdem er Leiter der Aurorenabteilung wurde.

Er schritt gerade an einigen Büros vorbei bevor er seins erreichen konnte.

„Mister Potter? – Ich dachte sie hätten diese Woche frei.", fragte eine junge Aurorin die gerade aus ihrem Büro getreten war.

„Ähm ja. Ich muss nur kurz was holen, dann bin ich auch schon wieder weg.", versuchte Harry sie anzulächeln.

Evilyn nickte ihm nur zu und ging wieder zurück in ihr Büro. Alle wussten, dass die Ermordung von Draco Malfoy Harry zu schaffen machte. Doch niemand wusste genau, warum Harry so um den Blonden trauerte.

Der Schwarzhaarige war froh, als er endlich in seinem Büro angekommen war und die Tür schloss. Hier hatte er seine Ruhe, niemand würde ihn hier stören.

Seufzend ging er um seinen Schreibtisch und setzte sich auf seinen gemütlichen Sessel. Einige Akten schob er beiseite, die seinen Blick zu den Fotos verdeckten. Er hatte zwei gerahmte Bilder auf seinem Schreibtisch stehen. Das eine zeigte seine drei Kinder die ihm fröhlich zuwinkten, wobei James immer wieder versuchte seinen kleinen Bruder aus dem Bild zu schubsen. Auf dem anderen Bild waren er und Ginny kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit zu sehen, wie sie sich glücklich umarmten.

Wieder musste er seufzen als er die Bilder seiner Familie sah. Ja er liebte seine Kinder aber liebte er seine Frau auch noch? Er war sich einfach nicht mehr sicher. Wenn Draco ihn gefragt hatte, hatte er immer geantwortet, dass er Ginny noch liebte aber nicht so, wie er Draco liebte. Draco hatte darauf hin nie etwas erwidert.

Seufzend sprach er einige Zauber, damit er seine linke Schreibtischschublade öffnen konnte. In dieser Schublade befanden sie alle vertraulichen Akten, die nur wenige außer ihm zu sehen bekommen durften. Aber in dieser Schublade war noch etwas viel wichtigeres.

Traurig zog er ein weiteres gerahmtes Bild hervor. Lächelnd blickte ihm ein fröhlicher Draco entgegen, der gerade dabei war Harry auf den Rücken zuspringen um ihm dann zärtlich auf die Wange zu küssen.

Eine einzelne Träne kullerte über seine Wange, als er sich Draco ansah. Es war das einzige Bild was von ihnen beiden existierte. Es war irgendwann im Sommer vor ein oder zwei Jahren entstanden. Draco hatte es heimlich gemacht und dann Harry zum Geburtstag Geschenkt.

Wie sehr wünschte sich Harry Draco würde ihn nur noch ein einziges Mal so anlächeln. Doch dieses Lächeln gab es nicht mehr, es war zusammen mit Draco von der Welt verschwunden.

Vorsichtig strich er über Dracos Konturen als er sich erinnerte, wann er das letzte Mal dieses Bild in Händen hielt.

_Flashback_

28.01.2011

Er wollte gerade eine vertrauliche Akte aus seiner Schublade nehmen, als ihm das Bild von Draco in die Hände fiel.

Lächelnd betrachtete er es. Nur noch zwei Wochen und er würde eine ganze Woche mit Draco zusammen sein. Ohne Unterbrechungen nur sie beiden.

Schnell legte er es zurück in die Schublade und verschloss diese, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Mister Potter. Es kam gerade ein Bericht von einem Mord rein. Ich denke das sollten Sie sich persönlich ansehen.", erklärte ihm einer seiner erfahrensten Auroren. Diese kamen eigentlich nur noch zu ihm wenn es wirklich dringend war.

Sofort griff Harry sich seinen Umhang und folgte Peter Benson aus dem Ministerium um apparieren zu könne.

Währenddessen fragte er: „Worum geht es?"

„Eine Leich. Wir haben auf seinem linken Arm das dunkle Mal gefunden. Wir sind uns noch nicht ganz sicher wer es ist aber er wurde übel zugerichtet."

Harry nickte verstehend und fragte sich wer von den Todessern plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht war. Sie hatten schon seit über 5 Jahren keine Todesser mehr festgenommen. Diese waren entweder gefasst worden oder sind spurlos untergetaucht.

„Wo wurde die Leiche gefunden?", erkundigte sich Harry noch um an den richtigen Ort zu apparieren.

„Auf einer verlassenen Wiese kurz vor Godric's Hollow.", erzählte Benson und verschwand mit einem Plopp.

Sofort wurde Harry schlecht. Hatte es einer der Todesser auf seine Familie abgesehen. Warum wurde er so nahe an seinem Wohnort gefunden?

Ohne wirklich eine Antwort gefunden zu haben apparierte auch Harry zu der ihm beschriebenen Wiese. Er kannte diese Wiese. Dort war in der Regel nie jemand und schon gar nicht abends. Er war ab und zu mit Draco dorthin appariert, da sie dort ungestört spazieren gehen konnten, ohne sich verstecken zu müssen.

Benson stand nun wieder neben ihm und führte den Weg zum Fundort an.

„Was habt ihr bisher?", wollte Harry wissen als er dem anderen Auror folgte.

„Die Leiche ist männlich, ca. 30 Jahre alt und wurde übel zugerichtet. Wir haben ihn nackt gefunden, sieht aus als wäre es kurz vor seinem Tod noch vergewaltigt worden. Wir haben auch spuren von verschiedenen Folterflüchen gefunden, bevor sie ihm die Kehle durchgeschnitten haben."

Harry musste schlucken. Er wünschte wirklich Niemandem so einen Tod. Kurz musste er an Draco denken, da er ca. 30 Jahre alt war und das Dunkle Mal trug, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Draco ermordet worden sein sollte. Schnell verdrängte er diese Gedanken. Aber er würde Draco noch kurz nach der Arbeit einen Besuch abstatten, es war schon wieder viel zu lange her als sie sich gesehen hatten.

„Ihm wurde die Kehle durchgeschnitten? Warum hat der Mörder keinen A.K. verwendet?", fragte Harry und folgte Benson weiter über die dunkle Wiese. Je näher sie kamen, desto mehr Auroren kamen ihnen entgegen. Besonders die jungen Auroren sahen schockiert aus von dem was sie gesehen hatten.

„Ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung. Vielleicht wollten sie ihr Opfer ausbluten lassen?", vermutete Peter Benson.

„Sie?"

„Ja die Spuren weisen daraufhin, dass es mehrere Täter waren."

Harry nickte verstehend und trat näher zur Fundstelle. Sie waren bereits am Tatort angekommen. Alle umherstehenden Auroren sahen froh aus, dass ihr Chef sich nun um die Angelegenheit kümmern würde.

Noch einmal atmete Harry tief durch und wand sich dann der Leich zu. Was er dann sah lies das Blut in seinen Adern gefrieren.

Vor ihm lag ein blonder Mann, sein Gesicht war blutverschmiert, die Nase schien gebrochen. Die Kleidung lag zerrissen am Boden, die Gliedmaßen lagen in einem unnatürlichen Winkel. Der Linke Arm wurde so gedreht, dass man deutlich das Dunkle Mal erkennen konnte. Überall klebte Blut, die Kehle war durchgeschnitten und die Augen weit aufgerissen. Leblos starrten sie Richtung Himmel an denen jetzt die Sterne so unschuldig schienen.

Keuchend ging Harry in die Knie. Er hatte schon viele grausige Morde gesehen, doch dieser stellte sie alle in den Schatten. Noch einmal blickte er in das verunstaltete Gesicht. Er jetzt bemerkte er die grauen Augen und die blonden Haare, die schon fast weiß wirkten.

„Bei Merlin.", keuchte Harry erneut, als er endlich erkannte wer dort vor ihm lag.

„Kennst du ihn?", fragte Dädalus Diggel, der mittlerweile zum alten Eisen unter den Auroren gehörte.

Doch Harry hörte ihn nicht. Abwesend wand er sich von der Leiche ab und stolperte ein Stück davon. Kaum war er an dem kleinen Busch angekommen musste er sich übergeben. _Es konnte einfach nicht wahr sein, es durfte nicht wahr sein._

Unter Tränen rang er nach Luft als einer seiner Auroren zu ihm trat und ein Tuch hinhielt. Dankend nahm er es an und zwang sich, sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Nach einigen Minuten in denen er sich ganz auf seine Atmung konzentrierte, konnte er sich wieder fassen und trat zurück zu der Gruppe Auroren. Er musste jetzt stark sein.

„Alles in Ordnung?", wollte Benson wissen, da Harry noch immer kreidebleich war.

„Geht schon.", erklärte Harry und warf erneut einen Blick auf die Leiche, wand sich jedoch schnell wieder ab als ihm erneut Tränen in die Augen zu steigen drohten.

„Wer ist er?", erkundigte sich nun Dädalus Diggel.

„Draco Malfoy. Sein Name ist Draco Malfoy.", antwortete Harry mit zitternder Stimme.

„Bist du nicht mit ihm zur Schule gegangen?", meinte Dädalus sich zu erinnern.

Harry nickte nur abwesend. Er war nicht in der Lage weitere zusammenhängende Sätze zu formulieren, der Schock saß einfach zu tief.

„Chef? Wir haben hier noch etwas gefunden.", kam Aubergine Montague auf Harry zu. Sie war die einzige, die ihn immer Chef nannte, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass Harry dies eigentlich nicht mochte.

Traurig sah der Aurorenleiter auf und nahm Aubergine den Zettel aus der Hand, den sie ihm entgegen streckte.

**Schwule kleine Todesser gehören aus der Welt bevor sie sich an unseren Kindern vergreifen können!**

Seufzend gab Harry den Zettel weiter an Benson. „Ich denke hier haben wir unser Mordmotiv."

„Du meinst er wurde umgebracht weil er schwul war und das Dunkle Mal trug?", fragte Benson ungläubig.

„Was weißt du über Malfoy?", erkundigte sich Aubergine.

„Als wir in unserem 6. Schuljahr waren bekam Draco das Dunkle Mal. Voldemort wollte, dass er die Stelle seines Vaters einnahm, da ich Lucius kurz zuvor nach Askaban gebracht hatte. Er bekam den Auftrag Dumbledore umzubringen, konnte es aber nicht. Er wurde später freigesprochen, da er nie etwas Verbotenes getan hatte.", klärte Harry die andere Auroren auf.

„Weißt du ob er schwul war?"

Räuspernd antwortete Harry: „Ähm ja, dass war er aber ich wusste nicht, dass er's öffentlich auslebte. Wir wohnen beide in Godric's Hollow. Ich bin ihm ab und zu begegnet.", erklärte der Dunkelhaarige.

Den umstehenden Auroren schien diese Erklärung zu reichen. Harry beobachtete gerade wie Dracos Leiche abgedeckt und auf eine Trage gelegt wurde.

„Also,", räusperte sich Harry: „ich will wissen welche Zauber angewendet wurden und welche Verletzung ihm ohne Zauberstab zugefügt wurden. Ich will die Mörder vor dem Zaubergamot sehen. Menschen die andere Menschen so brutal umbringen aus niederen Gründen gehören nach Askaban.", wies Harry sie an und entfernte sich dann vom Tatort.

Ohne umschweife kehrte er in sein Büro zurück und verriegelte die Tür. Erst jetzt erlaubte er sich vom Schmerz übermannt zu werden. Weinend brach er noch an der Tür stehend zusammen. Weinte um seine Liebe, die ihm genommen wurde.

_Flashback Ende_

Er wollte sich nicht mehr erinnern wie entstellt Dracos wunderschönes Gesicht war als er ihn gefunden hatte. Rief sich verzweifelt Dracos strahlende graue Augen, seine spitze Nase und die sinnlichen Lippen zurück ins Gedächtnis. So wollte er ihn in Erinnerung behalten.

Seufzend wischte er sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Er hatte heute schon viel zu viel geweint. Traurig legte er das Bild zurück in die Schublade und verriegelte sie sicher.

Erst dann machte er sich auf den Weg das Ministerium zu verlassen. Schnell apparierte er zurück nach Godric's Hollow bevor ihn noch jemand fragen konnte, was er in seiner freien Woche im Ministerium machte.

Verwundert stellte er fest, wo er sich hin appariert hatte. Ohne es bemerken zu haben, hatte er noch immer an Draco gedacht und stand nun wieder vor dessen Grab.

Stumm blickte er es an. Die schwarze Rose lag noch immer dort, wo er sie abgelegt hatte.

Niedergeschlagen kniete er sich vors Grab und begann Draco von seiner Trauer zu erzählen.

„Da bin ich schon wieder. – Ich war heute in deiner Wohnung. Es sieht alles so aus, als würdest du jeden Moment nach Hause kommen. Ich hab' auch dein Weihnachtsgeschenk gefunden. Der Ring ist wunderschön und es tut mir so unendlich Leid Weihnachten nicht bei dir gewesen zu sein.

Ginny hat den Ring gesehen und einen blöden Kommentar gemacht, ich bin dann einfach weg, hab's nicht ausgehalten.

Ich hab' mir wie versprochen die Woche frei genommen und wollte sie mit dir verbringen und nun hast du mich im Stich gelassen. Du kannst nichts dafür aber ich vermisse dich so schrecklich."

Wieder begann Harry zu weinen. In der Ferne schuhuhte eine Eule, in der Nähe knackte ein Ast, doch dass alles nahm Harry nicht wahr.

„Weißt du noch, die letzte Nacht, die wir zusammen verbracht haben? Wir lagen in deinem Bett, du in meinem Armen. Der Sex war unglaublich. Ich habe dir über den Rücken gestrichen und du ab und zu meine Schulter geküsst. Du hast so süß gelächelt und sahst so zufrieden aus. Ich habe dir gesagt wie sehr ich dich liebe und du hast einfach nur gelächelt, bist du meintest: ‚Ich weiß, ich liebe dich auch. Du bist das wichtigste in meinem Leben.' Dann bist du eingeschlafen und hast mich wie einen Teddy an dich gedrückt, als hättest du Angst, wenn du mich los lässt würde ich verschwinden.

Du hättest neben meinen Kindern auch das wichtigste für mich sein sollen. Und was hab ich Idiot gemacht? Bin ein oder zweimal im Monat zu dir gekommen. Ich hab dich nicht wie meine große Liebe behandelt aber das warst du. Es tut mir so Leid.

Ich verspreche dir, dass ich deine Mörder finden werden, die mir das wichtigste auf der Welt genommen haben. Sie gehören für ihr Verbrechen nach Askaban.

Ich will mich mehr um die Dinge bemühen die mir wichtig sind. Mehr Zeit mit meinen Kindern verbringen, meine Freunde öfter besuchen.

Ich hab aus meinen Fehlern gelernt auch wenn es jetzt zu spät ist. Ich hoffe du verzeihst mir irgendwann und wartest wo auch immer du bist auf mich.

Irgendwann werde ich dir folgen und dann sind wir wieder vereint. Dieser Gedanke und meine Kinder halten mich am leben und bestärken mich darin weiter zumachen, nicht aufzugeben, auch wenn du mir so unendlich fehlst.

Ich liebe dich."

Langsam erhob sich Harry und drückte eine Kusshand auf Dracos Namen.

Als er sich umdrehte blieb er wie erstart stehen. Hinter ihm stand seine beste Freundin, die Arme um sich geschlungen und mit Tränen in den Augen.

„Oh Harry." Ging sie auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn wie einen Bruder. Zusammen weinten sie stumm im Arm des anderen bis die Tränen versiegt waren.

„Sei… Seit wann stehst du hier?", fragte Harry mit brüchiger Stimme.

„Ich bin dir aus deinem Büro gefolgt.", gestand Hermine und strich ihm eine Träne von der Wange.

„Aber woher…?", weiter kam er nicht.

„Ginny war vorhin bei uns. Sie hat uns erzählt, dass du so komisch reagiert hast und dann einfach ins Büro gegangen bist. Ron und ich haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Also bin ich dir gefolgt um zu sehen was los ist.", erklärte Hermine und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu.

„Was denkst du jetzt nur von mir? Ich habe meine Frau betrogen und euch alle belogen."

„Nein Harry du hast Zeit mit der Liebe deines Lebens verbracht und dafür kann ich dich einfach nicht verurteilen. Außerdem hab ich ihn ein oder zweimal bei uns im Verlag getroffen. Er war ganz anders als in der Schule."

Harry musste lächeln: „Ja das war er. Er war wundervoll."

„So gut kannte ich ihn nicht. Aber ich kenn dich Harry. Und du würdest dich nicht einfach auf eine Affäre einlassen, wenn du diese Person nicht wirklich lieben würdest.", erklärte die Brünette ihrem besten Freund, dem es schon ein wenig besser zu gehen schien.

„Was wird Ron sagen, wenn er erfährt, wen ich wirklich geliebt habe?", sah er seine Freundin fragend an.

„Ich vermute mal er wird an die Decke gehen. Dann wird er sich beruhigen und zu dem gleichen Schluss kommen wie ich. Harry du bist für uns wie ein Bruder, wir können dir gar nicht für lange böse sein. – Aber wenn du nicht willst werde ich ihm nichts sagen.", versprach sie

„Er wird es nicht verstehen, Ginny ist seine Schwester und ich habe sie betrogen."

„Harry sieh mich an."

Zögerlich wand Harry den Blick von seinen Schuhen ab und betrachtete seine Freundin erwartungsvoll.

„Man kann sich nicht aussuchen in wen man sich verliebt und das weiß auch Ron. Du warst immer gut zu Ginny und ihr habt drei wundervolle Kinder. Wie auch immer du dich entscheidest Ron wird zu dir stehen. Du darfst nur nicht erwarten, dass er sich gegen Ginny stellt."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte verstehend und blickte nachdenklich auf Dracos Grabstein. Hermine nahm trösten seine Hand in ihre und wartete ab.

„Ich weiß nicht ob ich sie noch liebe. Jedenfalls nicht so wie ich sie lieben sollte."

„Es verlangt auch keiner, dass du heute entscheidest was in Zukunft passieren soll. Lass dir Zeit und dann tu das, was für dich und deine Kinder das Beste ist."

Zögerlich nickte er bevor er sagte: „Ich vermisse ihn so schrecklich, Hermine."

„Ich weiß.", strich Hermine ihm trösten über die Wange.

„Kann ich heute vielleicht bei dir und Ron schlafen. Ich ertrag Ginnys vorwurfsvollen Blick heute einfach nicht mehr.", fragte Harry.

„Natürlich. Du solltest Ron die Wahrheit sagen. Er ist dein bester Freund. Du brauchst ihn. Du musst nicht alleine mit deiner Trauer fertig werden. Wir werden dir helfen, wenn du das willst.", versuchte Hermine ihn aufzumuntern.

„Es tut gut über alles offen reden zu können.", gestand der Dunkelhaarige

Hermine lächelte und zog ihren besten Freund erneut in eine Umarmung.

„Komm gehen wir nach Hause. Dort kannst du mit Ron reden und ich geb' Ginny schnell bescheid, damit sie sich keine Sorgen macht."

Harry war einverstanden. Kurz bevor Hermine sie nach Hause apparierte sah Harry noch einmal zu Dracos Grab und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich, vergiss das nicht."


End file.
